Tiriel
Tiriel (in Japanese: ティリエル, Tirieru) is the younger half of the "Aizen Siblings" (in Japanese: 愛染の兄妹, Aizen no kyōdai). Her true name is "One-Indulged-in-Love-of-Others" (in Japanese: 愛染他, Aizenta), which describes her interactions with her elder brother Sorath. Appearance Tiriel is an extravagant, occidental looking girl who is about the size of a ten year old, with beautiful, long, wavy blonde hair which reaches her back and bright blue eyes, with her attire resembling that of a little European princess. She has a fair complexion, has a small figure, and wears faint, pink lipstick. Tiriel wears red shoes with straps winding around her feet, white tights, and a pink dress. The dress has white frills at the ends, three bows in the middle, and exposes Tiriel's collarbone. A pink lace bow hangs around her neck. She wears a fancy pink hat with a red ribbon. Personality Despite being the younger one, Tiriel thinks and acts in a much more mature way and teaches everything to her almost will-less brother. Their relationship is most likely incestuous. Margery thus calls the two the "Perverted Siblings" (変態兄妹, Hentai kyōdai). Tiriel has stated that her only goal in life is to fulfill every desire of her 'onii-sama' and to protect him. Plus, she will do so without regrets even if it means to sacrifice her power of existence or even her own life for her brother. On the other hand, she is also a very jealous girl. She almost strangled Sorath to death whenever he mentioned names of other females, such as Hecate. Although Shana was disgusted with their way of expressing love, she was greatly moved by Tiriel's self-sacrificial attitude and learned from her the "Uncontrollable Feeling". Plot Aizen Siblings Arc In Misaki City, Tiriel confronts three punks, who were beating up Sorath. She scolds Sorath for leaving without her, with him claiming that he waited by not eating the punks. Tiriel then gives Sorath permission, and he proceeds to chop all three in half with Blutsauger and eat their Power of Existence, leaving enough to create Torches. Tiriel expresses her happiness before kissing Sorath and taking some of the Power of Existence he has eaten, with Sydonay watching from above. The next day Tiriel and Sorath walk the streets of the city with Sydonay, all of the citizens staring at them. Sorath is afraid, but Tiriel tells him not to worry and kisses him. Sydonay comments that they are being stared at because of their costumes and actions, causing Tiriel to remind him that he is under the protection of her Cradle Garden. She activates Cradle Garden and another Unrestricted Spell to find what Sorath is searching for. She deactivates the spell after it goes through one person who was frozen by Cradle Garden, telling Sorath to eat everyone except that person. She then shows Sydonay her Treasure Tool, Orgel, which allowed Tiriel to use Cradle Garden and her other spell. The group are later together at a table of an outside café. Tiriel and Sorath are kissing, but Tiriel notices that something is bothering Sydonay. He senses a Flame Haze but Tiriel is confident and wants to greet them. They start walking down the street passing Margery Daw, Keisaku and Eita. Tiriel stops when Sydonay converses with Margery and he introduces Margery to her, allowing her to figure out that Marchosias is present as well. Sorath knows Margery doesn't have what he wants, so the Aizen Siblings and Sydonay leave. They keep walking into the night, as Sorath asks where the Nietono no Shana is. In a park, Cradle Garden is in use as Tiriel and Sydonay drink tea at a table, with Sorath eating people's Power of Existence in the background. Tiriel tells Sydonay to protect the Orgel while she and Sorath go after the Nietono no Shana. He warns that Margery will intervene, Tiriel responding that Flame Haze don't cooperate and that Margery isn't a problem. She claims that they are invincible inside Cradle Garden, which is why she wants him to protect the Orgel. She activates Cradle Garden again later and she and Sorath appear before Shana with an enormous green plant. Tiriel introduces herself and Sorath, listening to Shana's introduction, before asking for her sword. Shana attacks, fighting Sorath equipped with Blutsauger, explaining the sword's power after Shana gets wounded. She watches as Shana is captured by the plant, screaming when Shana frees herself and burns Sorath. He regenerates, with Tiriel yelling at Shana. As they regroup, Shana leaves to attack the source of Cradle Garden, a giant yellow flower. The siblings follow, as Shana attacks it, activating an Unrestricted Spell that restrains her. Tiriel explains to Shana that the yellow flower is a Rinne named Pinion. She gives Sorath permission to take the Nietono no Shana, using Pinion to make Shana drop her sword. Sorath kisses her as a reward for getting the sword, and uses it on Shana, slashing her torso and cutting off Alasto's pendant. Tiriel kisses Sorath again, making Shana criticise their kissing. Tiriel points the Nietono no Shana at her, pushing it into her skin slowly. She stops when she senses Margery destroying her Pinions that are all over Misaki City. She contacts Sydonay, ordering him to eliminate whoever is destroying the Pinions. The siblings are about to kill Shana when Alastor returns to her. They use a huge flame attack with Blutsauger to injure Sorath and regain the Nietono no Shana. Shana throws Blutsauger, impaling Tiriel. Shana attacks with her flames, but Sorath remains unscathed because Tiriel uses her existence to protect him, her body gradually fading away. She tells Shana that Yūji is on the bridge. The siblings rush to the bridge, attacking Yūji, who is saved by Azure. Shana arrives and takes Yūji with her to the top of the bridge, where Orgel is. Shana uses a flame attack that causes Tiriel and Orgel to fade away. Mare Arc The Aizen Siblings' battle with Shana is recreated in Yūji's dream, which was really Mare's Gemeinde. They use an Unrestricted Spell to lower themselves to the bridge. Sorath obtains the Nietono no Shana but Yūji arrives and blocks them from getting to Shana. Sorath cuts Yūji, which undoes Gemeinde. Relationships Sorath Sorath is Tiriel's older brother. She adores him and is in love with him, doing anything for his sake and even dying for him. If Tiriel gives her permission, Sorath can do anything he wants. Sydonay Tiriel bosses Sydonay like a client would. She threatens him and gives him orders even though he is one of the Trinity of Bal Masqué. Powers and Abilities Power of Existence Absorption: Tiriel is able to take in the Power of Existence eaten by Sorath by kissing him and drawing it out of his mouth. Unrestricted Spells *'Cradle Garden' (揺りかごの園(クレイドル・ガーデン), Yurikago no Sono (Kureidoru Gāden)): Tiriel can use a Power of Unrestraint called Cradle Garden with the aid of a Treasure Tool, Orgel, which alters a Seal so its area becomes an advantage to the siblings. It grants the siblings with unlimited Power of Existence, with high-speed regeneration possible. *'Doting Embrace' (溺愛の抱擁, Dekiai no Hōyō): Doting Embrace is the spirit of Cradle Garden, which is Tiriel's existence of trying to fulfill her brother's wishes. Together with Sorath, Tiriel can travel vast distances in a twister. Treasure Tools Orgel (オルゴール, Orugōru): Tiriel possesses Orgel, a Treasure Tool which assists her in using Cradle Garden, among other Unrestricted Spells. It is used primarily to replicate the effects of casting complicated Unrestricted Spells multiple times or maintaining an Unrestricted Spell in effect. The only setback to this is that Orgel is not allowed to be moved from the place where its effect was first used. Tiriel also needs Orgel to create Pinions. Rinne Pinion (in Japanese: ピニオン, Pinion): Cradle Garden also relies on a large amount of Tiriel's Rinne, known as Pinions, to be spread over the designated area. Tiriel has an Unrestricted Spell which helps in finding things Sorath wants, by turning people into Pinions, which relies on the Orgel. Tiriel can also control Pinion so that the siblings can use it as transport or a weapon, which can physically attack or change its surface to cause damage. She can also make them blow themselves up or activate their stored Unrestricted Spells to trap opponents. They can absorb Power of Existence and give it to the Aizen Siblings and can also allow long-distance communication, which Tiriel demonstrated with Sydonay. Quotes *(To the punks who were beating up Sorath): "Stop it there, trash." *(Tiriel giving Sorath permission to eat the punks): "Go ahead, Onii-sama. Please eat as much as you like." *(To Sorath before kissing him): "You make me happy, Onii-sama." *(To Sydonay): "We are invincible inside this Cradle Garden. That is exactly why I want you to protect the Orgel. Is it that absurd of an order?" *(To Shana): "I won't forgive you for injuring Onii-sama. And above all else, to step on his face!" *(To Shana when she criticised the Aizen Siblings' kissing): "There is nothing wrong. I give pleasure to Onii-sama, and that pleases me. We both bask in each other's love. We have no need for a Tool of Destruction, who has nothing else but hunting on her mind, to tell us what's wrong." *(To Shana about her kissing): "Maybe the story was too difficult for a child. Lecturing about love to a Tool of Destruction is worthless, isn't it? I grant Onii-sama's wishes... and protect him! That is everything to me." *(To Shana the manga) "Thanks. But I was not expecting compliments from anyone, rather than Onii-sama.. No... It's just 'anyone'... ''(implying that she does not expect any compliments from anyone, even from Sorath)" *(Tiriel's last words): "''My Onii-sama... Do anything you like... I give you permission..." Trivia *Tiriel's name is derived from a theological archangel associated with the planet Mercury. *Tiriel has the same FUNimation english voice actor as WestShore. Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Mentally Ill Category:Twin/Clone Category:In Love Category:Deceased Category:Demon Category:Humanoid Category:Femme Fatale Category:Kids Category:Perverts Category:Immortals Category:Teenagers Category:Extravagant Category:TV Show Villains